The Other Story
by Gumi1473
Summary: What if the Generation of Miracles had their own romantic comedy, and what if they find difficulty while having a crush / a girlfriend, and what is the story behind their girlfriend/crush ? !Disclaimer! : I don't own the character, this is just a fanfiction based on the kuroko no basuke's story.
1. Chapter 1 (05-06 01:28:56)

**{Ritsu's POV}**

 _My name is Kageyama Ritsu, I apply at Teiko Junior Highschool, and today is the opening ceremony._

 _I walk through the corridor to the hall where the opening ceremony is being held, and suddenly I heard a shouting behind me,_

"COMING THROUGH!!!" _said a boy with a navy blue hair behind me, I almost crash with him but I had a good reflexes so I dodge._

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry!" _He apologize to me and rush his way to the opening ceremony, a_ _nd then I hear a pink hair girl searching somebody,_

"Dai-chaannn, where are you?" _she look around and then she saw me,_

"Excuse me, have you saw any navy blue hair boy passed here?" _said that girl,_

"Ah... Yes... he go to the opening ceremony." _I answer her,_

"Thanks, by the way my name is Momoi Satsuki, nice to meet you.",

"I'm Kageyama Ritsu. Nice to meet you.",

"Shall we go together to the hall? You're attend the opening ceremony right?",

"Yes, of course.",

 _And so we walk together to the opening ceremony, we sit together when suddenly the opening ceremony start,_

' ** _Headmaster giving an extra-long speech'_**

"Pst, Kageyama, do you know who is the honor student?" _Momoi whisper to me,_

"No, but I heard the honor student is a boy.",

"I have heard the same thing too, and then I heard his name is Akashi Seijuro.",

"I wonder how he is like...",

 _The headmaster speech finally finish, and then they represent the honor student, He said something like this : 'My name is Akashi Seijuro, I hope this year will be a good year for all of us, etc.' A_ _fter the opening ceremony I talk and walk together with Momoi through corridor school,_

"How can I call you?" I ask her,

"Hm? Ah, you can call me Satsuki.",

"Ooh, then you can call me Ritsu.",

"Hmm, to plain, I think I will call you Ritchan." _and she smile at me,_

"Then... I will call you Satchii, is that okay?",

"Sure!" _she smiled again,_

"Why don't we check what class we are in?",

 _And so, we look at the bulettin board to see which class we got in,_

"Too bad... We don't get in the same class.", _Satchii pointed at the bulletin board, she is in 1-3 and I'm in 1-2,_

"Yes..." I feel so dissapointed because of that,

"It's okay, we can always meet when we at the break." _she said that calmly to me_ ,

"You're right." _I smile at her,_

"Ah! This is the first time you smile even though is just a bit." _I think_ _Satchii surprised because I smiled at her,_

"Is that weird?",

"No, on the contrary, I felt really happy when I see you smile.",

"Thanks, then let's go to our class.",

"Wait, Ritchan, I have to tell you this.",

"What is it?",

"There is a person, his name Aomine Daiki in your class, he is my childhood friend, please take care of him even just for a bit.",

"Huh?",

"I know that I just know you, and I give you a task like this, but... that guy... can be in a trouble any second when you leave him alone...",

"Hee... Satchii, did you like that guy?",

"Nope at all." she answered without hesitation,

"Then why?",

"Maybe because he is my childhood friend?",

"Hmm, okay, I will watch him.",

"Thank you very much Ritchannn." _she hug me all of the sudden,_

 ** _The school bell is ringing..._**

"Bye Ritchaannn." she wave at me and I wave at her, and then I go in to my class, I sit near the window, and in front of me is... Aomine Daiki.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Aomine's POV}**

 _Ugh, this morning I got chased by Satsuki because I left her alone and didn't go to the school together with her, but really? What is she thinking? We aren't elementary student anymore, why we have to go to school together?_

 _I attended the opening ceremony without being interrupted by Satsuki, it feels nice without her yelling, for me she is just one of pain in the ass,_

 _After that long opening ceremony because of that headmaster extra long speech for us, I look at the bulettin board and see which class that I got in,_

 _I go in different class with Satsuki, what a relief, she is in 1-3 and I'm in 1-2, and without any hesitatetion I just walk to my class and sit at the back near the window, and then a girl sit in front of me without saying anything,_

 _Then the teacher suddenly appear before us and begin the class, he ask everyone to introduce themself, and I was the first one that he choose to introduce myself, I stand up,_

"My name is Aomine Daiki, I love basketball, thank you."

 _Just that and then I sit down, the next person who introducing is the girl in front of me,_

"My name is Kageyama Ritsu, I love sports, dancing and games, thank you.",

 _And then I thought :_ "Hmm, her name is Kageyama Ritsu.",

 _And one by one introduce themself, after everyone have finish introducing themself, the teacher said,_

"My name is Tanaka Teika, and now we will choose who will be the class representative, are they any volunteers?",

 _And of course no one will raise their hand to be a class representative because everyone though it will be really pain in the ass,_

"Then I will just choose.",

 _Everyone scream_ "Heeee?!" _at the same time, but I don't really pay attetion to them and just look outside the window,_

"The the class representative will be Kageyama Ritsu, please go to the front.",

 _The girl in front of me just sigh, and stand up go to the front near that pain in the ass teacher, an_ _d I just remembered that girl is the one who dodge me when I almost crash with her, she is good-looking I think... she had a light-blonde shoulder-length hair, her eye color is light-blue_.

"And now for the vice class representative I will choose Aomine Daiki." _Tanaka-sensei said that without any hesitation,_

 ** _(Sensei = teacher)_**

"Geh?!" _I respond automatically,_

"Please go to the front.",

 _I just stand up from my sit and with a lazy step I go to the front, Tanaka-sensei explain what class representative and vice class representative have to do, and just that the class is over for today,_

"Aomine-kun, can you write today report about class?" _that girl, Kageyama asking me while putting class jurnal in front of me,_

"You can just call me Aomine, yes, maybe I can write it ." _I responded with a lazy tone,_

"Then I will leave it to you.",

"Hey, wait, aren't we suppose to do this together?",

"Nope, I have to go home early today, bye.",

 _And that girl just leave me alone in the class, she was in a rush I think? But it doesn't matter for me, I just have to finish this work and then go to the locker room and play basket_ _, and of course I'm gonna pay back to her for leaving to do this alone,_

"Dai-chaaannn~",

 _Someone was whispering to me,_

"GAH?!" _I jump out from my chair out of surprise_ ,

"Why are you so surprised?" _Satsuki pout her face,_

"Of course everyone will surprise if you do that to them!",

"Hahahaha, what're you doing? Is not like you to make this sort of thing." _she pointed at the jurnal class that I write,_

"Someone name Kageyama made me to write the jurnal report about today classes.",

"Kageyama Ritsu?",

"Yes, How do you know her name?",

"I met her this morning while I was searching for you at school and became friends with her, and also I just see her go to the school rooftop.",

"Agh, really?! She leaving me alone with this task, and she was at the rooftop?! I'm gonna go after her!",

"O-oi, Dai-chan." _Satsuki trying to held me but I already go to the rooftop,_

 _When I arrive at the rooftop door and I was about to open the door I hear a song is being played,_

 _'When the scattered pieces come together,_

 _Only then, I can breathe,_

 _When the two lights face each other,_

 _Our tomorrows are revealed'_

 _As I open the door with that song is still being played I see Kageyama was doing a break dance following that song tune,_

 _'When the sun sets and darkness comes,_

 _I only remember your warmth,_

 _Where the stars wrap around us,_

 _I'm going there, I'll be there'_

 _But when she saw me, she stop dancing and stop her music that came out from her mini speaker,_

"Wh-what are you doing here?" _she ask me with her poker face,_

"It's my line for you! Shouldn't you helping me write this fricking jurnal class and not doing some dance in the rooftop, also I thought you're going home???",

"My mother called me and told me that she's gonna be late, so I came here and practicing my dance and also I just remember that I had club activity.",

"And then why don't you help me write this instead of practicing your dance?! You can always do that later!",

"Pft, Ahahahaha, I don't know that you are this kind of person Aomine-kun, you getting worked up so much.",

"Don't laugh!" _I squeeze my hand,_

 _She maybe realize that I squeeze my hand so she grab my hand and said,_

"Calm down, Aomine." _she is calming me down and smile to me,_

"Ah... sorry. I get worked up to much just like you said.",

"Hahaha, Aomine, I'm the one that who should said sorry, because I let you write that fricking jurnal class alone.",

 _And then I realize that her smile somehow put me at ease, "_ Heee..." _I got surprised by a little,_

"Hm? What? Why are you looking at me like that?",

"No, I just realize some of your character and I thought you're an interesting person to be with.",

"Ahahaha, then okay, shall we go back to class and write that jurnal?",

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**{Ritsu's POV}**

 ** _It's 02.50pm_**

"Aomine... your writing is suprisingly nice." _I said that to him, the one sit in front of me writing the jurnal class,_

"Ha?! What's that mean? Are you mocking me?" _he glare at me,_

"Of course not, instead of mocking you I praised you idiot!",

"Why are you calling me an idiot?!",

"Because you're an idiot, Ahomine!",

( ** _Aho/Baka/Boge means idiot/stupid)_**

"Aghhh, I can't be alone with you!!! Your talking make me somehow being crazy!!!",

"I said your writing is nice, it is praise right?! Just give me that! I'm the one who will write it!",

"Okay, okay, just let us finish this as soon as possible and give it to-" _he stopped talking and see something in the door class and automatically I turned around see Tanaka-sensei is standing there,_

"Hey, you two, haven't you finished the jurnal class report?" _Tanaka-sensei ask us,_

 _I just snatch the jurnal book from Aomine's hand and start to writingwhile saying_ "Not yet." _at the same time with Aomine._

"Leave it in my desk, I have teacher meetings after this. My table is right in the corner." and just that he left us,

 ** _A few minutes later..._**

"Alright, Finish!! Go put that thing in the teacher's room." _I have finished my writing and give the jurnal class to Aomine_ ,

 _Aomine take that jurnal and but then protest to me,_

"But It's nearly 03.30 pm! I have to practice!",

"Huh? What practice?",

"Basketball.",

"Heee???? You play basketball? How good are you? Since when you play?",

"Too much questions, one by one please, Kageyama...",

"Ahahahah, sorry, I got too excited, but never mind, you can answer my questions later or not answer it. Therefore, I will the one who put it in the teacher's room since I'm faster than you.",

 _Aomine take his bag and go the and then I say my planning,_ "Hmmm, let's just rush to the teacher's room and go straight to the locker room and change really fast, and rush again to the basketball practice hall."

 _Aomine heard me when he is on the door class and ask me_ , "You play basketball as well?",

"Yes, basketball is fun I enjoy it very much, I will take my leave now." _I take the jurnal from the desk and_ _rush to the door_ , "Aomine move!", _Aomine move from the door class and I running in the hallway,_

"Wha-wait, Kageyama!"

 **{Aomine's POV}**

 _That girl, Kageyama, she was fast, although I faster then her, but I think she can compete me, this is interesting, I wish I can do one-on-one with her._

 _I walk_ _through the corridor and go to the locker room (for boys, of course), I change my outfit with dark-blue sweatpants and a sportshirts, and immediatly head to the basketball practice hall._

 ** _(For Your Information: Basketball practice hall for Teiko Basketball team for boys and girls are in the same hall, but only for the girl's and boy's first string member)_**

 _I arrived at the basketball practice hall and they tell us to gather around,_

"First, we will start a test! You can play as a regular team if you get in the first string member." _That was the first thing I heard from the assisstant coach,_

 _Everyone is murmuring,_

"There's no one can enter first string member on their first try.",

"Really? Are you serious? So we can only enter the second string member?",

"Then, in this test we have to aim for the second string member!",

"Let's try our best!".

 _I just take it easy and let myself do my own playing._

 **{Kise's POV}**

"Whoa, it looks so noisy. What kind of club is that? But if it's me, I can join any kind of club, it will be so easy, maybe."

 **{Author's POV}**

"I will announce the test results! I will start from the third string member of Teiko Boy's Basketball Team. I will call you name and your number, and go meet the third string Teiko Boy's Basketball Team coach.",

 _Assisstant coach said that and read the name who go to the third string member,_

"No.2, Saitou Nobuo. No. 4, Nakazawa Kazuhito. No.10, Fujita Hiromichi. No.12, Takagiku Yuji. No.28, Shimada Shunsuke. No. 30, Tanaka Jun. No. 31, Kuroko Tetsuya. That's all."

 _After that the assisstant coach announce for the second string member of Teiko Boy's Basketball Team,_

"No. 14, Kuroki Dai. No. 35, Yagi Masao, etc.",

"And now I will announce the first string member of Teiko Boy's Basketball Team! No. 8, Aomine Daiki. No. 11, Midorima Shintarou. No. 23, Murasakibara Atsushi. No. 29, Akashi Seijuro, that's all!",

 _Meanwhile in the other hall,_

"I will announce the first string member of Teiko Girl's Basketball Team! No. 7, Kageyama Ritsu. No. 10, Akane Sayaka. No. 22, Rizelina Laurent. No. 28, Sugiyama Aoi. That's all and please go to the first string basketball practice."

 ** _And then the_** ** _four girls are walking to the first string basketball parctice hall..._**

 **{Aoi's POV}**

 _Hmmm, I think the light-blonde hair one is Kageyama and she is in the same class with me but... I don't really know about that... let's just ask her,_

"Excuse me, you're Kageyama Ritsu-san right?" _I said that_ _while walking beside her,_

"Ng? Ah yes, you can just call me Ritsu, and you're Sugiyama Aoi-san right?" _she answered that cheerfuly, since she was our class respresentive I thought she will be more serious,_

"Just call me Aoi, I don't really like my name being called really formal.",

"Okay then, Aoi let's do or best together",

 _I nodded,_

"Hey, stop talking, we already arrived." _A girl with a scarlet hair told us that and open the door of the basketball practice hall for first string member, and the inside there is navy blue hair_ _boy, dark green hair boy, spiky red-maroon hair boy, and lavender hair boy (his hair touches his back, it's a long hair for boy basketball player)._

"Now, you can just interract to each other first, I will call the coach." _said the short black hair boy, I recognize him, he is the captain of the Teiko Boy Basketball team, Nijimura Shuzo._

"Wait, Shuzo, you're leaving me with this noob?" _said the girl with dark brown hair, and she is our captain... Yukimura Reiko._

 **{Murasakibara's POV}**

 _I hate basketball, but I don't know why... I still want to play basketball, and then now I pissed off by the girl's basketball team captain,_

"Oi, did you just call us noob?" _I said that after the boy's basketball team captain go somewhere else_ ,

"Yes, of course, even though you're already played basketball from elementary school or what, in here you still a noob!" _said that girl's captain,_

"Then, what about one-on-one with me?" _I'm gonna crush her for sure,_

"He? You're challenging me huh? Okay, let's do that one-on-one." _the girl's captain take a ball_ _behind her, "_ I'm on offense and you're on defense, the first one who get point will win.",

"Wait", _one of the girl member intterupted us, she had indigo hair and purple eyes._

"Hah? Why are you intterupting us?" _I asked her with angry tone,_

"She's our captain, don't challenge her! Just challenge your captain if you want to!" _she is smirking_ "But I'm a little pissed off by her talking so I'm the one who will challenge her!",

"If you can win against her, then I don't have any objections, but if lost to her, you can't join the basketball team!" _I thought she will back up and let me challenge their captain but,_

"Okay. I agree with that." _she said that confidently,_

"Hm, alright." _I move from my defense position and see her playing basketball._

 **{Rizelina's POV}**

 _That Lavender hair boy are interesting, challenging our captain, I almost burst some laugh, but this is my chance to take on our captain, and now I do one-on -one with the captain, I'm so excited._

"I'm a bit dissapointed, but that's okay." _the captain is smirking on me, and now she really piss me off, just wait captain you gonna disgrace herself_ ,

 _The captain dribble the ball really fast, but I just concentrate to her movement, left, right, left!_ _I block her shot_ , _the ball fell to the ground, I was about to take the ball and do dunk when someone yell,_

"What did you two doing?!" _I turn my back and see the coach yelling,_

"Um, I just testing her." _said Reiko,_

 _The coach sigh and said_ , "Okay, I'm gonna scold you later, Yukimura" _Yukimura said_ "Geh?!" _while the coach is talking_ , "Now, let's begin our practice! Choose your partner to practice with and must be different gender!"

 _Now who am I gonna practice with?_ "Oi" _someone tap my shoulder,_ "I will choose you to be my partner." _it's him, the lavender hair boy._

"Then I choose you too to be my partner, what is your name?" _I ask him,_

"Murasakibara Atsushi, yours?",

"Laurent Rizelina.",

"Rizel-chin huh?" _Muraskibara is murmuring,_

"Rizel-chin? You gonna call me like that? Then I will call you Atchan." _I said that while smiling on him,_

"Atchan... not bad Rizel-chin." _I think he is happy being called like that._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Now you choose your partner,_** **_and your partner must be a different gender.._**.

 **{Sayaka's POV}**

 _W-why_ _I have to choose a partner? I see around and see the boy with green hair,_

"Hey, do you have a partner?",

"Not yet, but I try to find a partner with Aquarius zodiac, because oha-asa said today my best partner are aquarius sign, what's your zodiac sign?" _He asked me that and I think 'what a weirdo',_

"I'm Aquarius, I was born in 17 February.",

"Then, will you be my partner, my name is Midorima Shintarou, what is your name?." _he was quickly decided that, but i don't really care about that again I will just practice,_

"Akane Sayaka, let's practice together, I'm counting on you.",

"With your partner you will be practicing one-on-one! Now the excuse me for a second, Yukimura and Nijimura come with me!" _And the coach just left with the girl's and boy's captain,_

 _I see all of the partner, the light blonde hair girl (Ristu) is with the navy hair boy (Aomine), the_ _lavender hair boy (Murasakibara) is with the indigo hair girl (Rizelina), the aquamarine hair girl (Aoi) is with the spiky red-maroon hair (Akashi)_.

 _But nevermind that, let's just practice,_

 _I'm doing one-on-one with him, he shot I block, I shot he block, just like that but we are sweating so much, I guess this is really a practice, his movement is not slow, he can shot really high, and his light-green eyes somehow beautiful when he jump and_ _shot the ball._

 **{Midorima's POV}**

 _This girl movement are pretty fast, she can block my shot even though she was smaller than me, I think she's a really good-partner, Oha-Asa is never wrong_.

"You're pretty good, Akane." _I said that while dribbling the ball,_

"Thank you for your praise." _she tried to steal the ball and_ _I dodge it, but she turn herself aroun and steal the ball from the back,_

"Geh?!" _I scream out of surprise_ ,

 _She dribble the ball and do lay up, the ball is in,_ "You're fast huh?",

 _She just nodded and..._

"O-oi, watch you back!",

 _She said that and I turn around and suddenly the navy hair boy bump into me, I fell into the ground, my cheek feel hot, and then I realize that I accidentally kiss Akane cheek._

 **{Aomine's POV}**

 ** _After the coach left..._**

 _Kageyama get into the first string member? Waw, now I don't have doubt that she is really good at basket. "_ Oi, Kageyama!" _I call her,_

"Ah, Aomine, you get into first string member too? Then, no doubt you're pretty good at basket." _she said that while smirking, she looked pretty excited,_

"Let's become partner!" _I hold up a fist, asking for fist bump, and she do fist bump with me, I smiled,_

"Ahahaha, your hand is big. I just realize it now." _she told me that while looking at my hand,_

"Is that so?" _I_ _asked her,_

"My hands is smaller than yours, like... really much much smaller than yours. I envy you, Aomine.",

"Let me see." _I take her hand and put her hand on my hands, and sure her hands is so small_

"You hands are really small.",

"Hey, don't mock me!" _she pout her face_ ,

"They're cute, y'know?" _I really think her hands are cute, not just that, her hands are so soft like a baby hand, did she really playing basketball with these hands?_ _Her hands differeces with mine is one in a half finger joints._

"Cute?" _I can see her blushes for a second,_

"Shall we start practicing?",

 _She n_ _odded slowly_ , _I suddenly pass her the ball, she catch it and then dribble it slowly, and suddenly she_ _went inside three-pointers line while dribbling the ball, I block her path, she do drive, I almsot steal her ball, but she dodge it, I see her smirk._

"You movement are practically fast, Aomine, but I'm more faster than you." _she said that while dribbling the ball,_ _and get into shot position, I try to block her, but it was a fake, so she run, and do lay up, the ball get in._

"Really?" _I pick the ball and shot the ball in,_

"Wueh?!" _she is surprised,_

 _Suddenly, she picked out her phone out her pockets, and see her phone, and I think she read a messages_

"What's wrong, Kageyama?",

 _She just seeing the text and sighed, and I got curious of it, I just took her phone,_

"Oi, Aomine!",

 _I read the text, 'Ritsu, mom will go to America today you father have an urgent meeting for NBA championship and I need to assist him.',_

"What is your father job, Kageyama?",

"He is NBA International Coach.",

"Really?! His name?",

"Kageyama Reino or Reino Vermillion.",

"That famous coach?!!! Wow! I can't believe it! What is you mother's job?",

"She is American WNBA player, her name is Catherine Vermillion, she 's already retired though.",

"Your familly is amazing, Kageyama...",

"It's nothing. Just give me back my phone.",

"I wanna check what is inside your phone.",

"No, don't do that!",

"Catch me if you can." _I started running while she us chasing me,_ "AOMINEEEE!!!" _she screamed from behind,_

 _I saw her is carrying a ball ready to hit me with that ball when Kageyama said,_ "Aomine, in front of you!"

"Eh?" _I saw someone is standing right in front of me and I crash into him, he fall into the front, and fell into back,_

"Are you okay?" _ask Kageyama while snatching her phone that I hold in my hand,_ "I told you to not do that.", _she stretch out her hand and grap her hand to stand up, and when I see the mand that I crash into, I think that man is kissing the cheek of his partner._

 **{Sayaka's POV}**

 _My cheek feels hot, and when I open my eyes, that Midorima is kissing me on my cheek, no wonder it feels hot, his lips is touching my cheek softly, and then he get up and get mad with the person that bump into him. I'm still surprised, I didn't now how to react, my cheek is still burning, and some of memories I don't want to remember come back in my mind , I stand up and run into locker room_.

 **{Midorima's POV}**

"OI, now look at what you have done.." _I just run and chase her and I saw her go into the locker room, I think she is gonna go home, so I go into the locker room too (for boys), change my clothes, and I heard the door for girl's locker room being opened._

 _I hurried and change, and follow her,_ _and after we are in the city street,_

"Akane." _I called her,_

 _She jolt and turn her back, see me, and with a poker face she ask me,_

"What?",

"About earlier, I'm sorry." _I deeply apologize and bow to her,_

"I-it's okay." _her voice is trembling somehow,_

 _And then I saw a crepe store,_

"I will treat you crepe." _I take her hand and take her to the crepe store,_ "What flavor do you want?",

"S-strawberry.",

"One crepe strawberry flavor, and one crepe red bean flavor, please." _I order the crepe,_ "You wait here, Akane." _I told her to sit and wait, and I took the crepe that are ready to eat from the store,_ "Here." _I give it to Akane the strawberry flavour crepe,_

"Thank you." _She take it and eat it,_

"Is it delicious?",

"Yes." _she answer that with a smile,_

"After we finish eating I will take you home.",

 _She just nodded and just eat that crepe silently. After we finish that crepe I walk her home, apparently her house is near mine._

"Thank you for taking me home." _she said that while opening her home gate,_

"It's nothing, and I'm sorry about earlier.",

"It's okay, I was just surprised.",

"Hm, okay then, I will take my leave now.".

 _Just that I leave her house and go home._


End file.
